HellHound
by P. Vimes
Summary: O la vez en la que a Nigou le dio por ver peliculas de acción
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basket = Tadatoshi Fujimaki, unión inseparable por mucho que algunos fans deseemos algunos personajes para nosotros

* * *

Cuando llego a la central el aviso de que había que rescatar a un animal, sinceramente, nunca se espero eso. Ni nadie se lo hubiera esperado. Parecía un trabajo tan fácil, que solo lo habían enviado a él, los demás tenían demasiado trabajo con la ola de calor y los incendios que se estaban dando. Y ahora maldecía su propio destino. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que tendría que enfrentarse a su peor miedo de esa forma? No creía que nadie estuviera preparado para una situación como esta. Y sabía que no podía huir, no con todos esos grandes ojos ilusionados mirándole con lo que solo podía calificar como "brillos". Y él solo quería chillar un poquitito y correr tan lejos y rápido como sus fabulosos piernas pudieran, lo cual, por cierto, sería bastante lejos. No se había hecho bombero para esa mierda.

\- Entonces, me está diciendo, señor…

\- Kuroko.

\- Que hoy, el primer día que trajo a su mascota a la guardería donde trabaja para enseñársela a sus alumnos, esta se subió a un árbol y por eso llamo a la central de bomberos más cercana.

\- Exactamente, se lo comente a un amigo y me dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Y lo más raro no era el cliché que toda esta situación era, sino que además no era ni cliché, porque…

\- Se da cuenta de que su mascota es un perro, ¿no?

\- Soy plenamente consciente de eso.

\- Y que los perros no pueden subir a los árboles.

\- Digamos que mi perro siempre ha sido algo más listo que la mayoría de perros o personas – como que se iba a creer eso – No sé como lo habrá hecho, pero lo consiguió – el tono de orgullo que se notaba en esa, hasta ese momento, inexpresiva voz, lo dejo impresionado – Nigou es perro excepcional, pero ahora agradecería que lo bajara de ese árbol.

Mierda multiplicada por dos. No era justo, notaba la mirada maligna de esa bestia encima suyo, calibrándolo, juzgando hasta el más mínimo pecado que hubiera cometido en su vida y esperando para hacerle pagar por ellos.

Y nunca reconocería lo que paso el resto de la operación de rescate ante sus compañeros. No después de lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían juntado los diferentes grupos de fuerzas de seguridad para hacer un entrenamiento conjunto. Solo digamos que el perro termino seguro en brazos de su dueño y que él no soltó ningún sonido estridente y extraño cuando esta bestia lo lamió para probar su sabor. Definitivamente no lo hizo, lo juraría ante un tribunal contra todos los testigos que claramente lo habían visto y oído mal. Pero la mirada de alivio del chico pálido valió un poco el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? – No lo había dicho.

\- Kagami.

Y aunque los demás lo acusaran de ser un tonto despistado, no lo era tanto. Esa mirada de entendimiento y de saber algo en común entre esas dos caras familiares (ahora que se fijaba) era demasiado evidente como para pasarlo por alto. Durante unos segundos la cara de póquer del más bajo fue abandonada, y repuesta fácilmente. El chico era todavía mejor que Tatsuya.

Cuando le ofrecieron pasar a tomar un café y a comer algo con los niños, que ahora lo aclamaban como a un héroe, declino la oferta tan educadamente como pudo y salió por patas. Y más tras ser observado por dos pares de ojos similares que lo miraban examinándolo y planeando algo. Cuando llego a la central se encontró que la historia del rescate a un animal había sido sustituida por el rescate al gato de una vieja loca… no sabía cómo. Pero sobre todo se encontró con que había demasiado trabajo para historias y que estaba tan ocupado que no pudo hacer más que enterrar lo sucedido en lo profundo de su mente. Hasta que fue llamado una vez más. Y una tercera. Y otra más… Y por alguna extraña razón siempre en su turno. Y siempre le asignaban el rescate. Estaba empezando a tener pesadillas con esas bestia que parecía perseguirle. Porque solo había coincidido con el dueño dos veces, las otras veces habían sido un rubio histérico y un gigante perezoso. El acosador era el peludo psicópata.

Y a la quinta fue la vencida, estaba cansado después de demasiada horas de trabajo para que lo llamaran para sacar a un perro de un árbol. Ese perro tenía más fijación por los arboles que los gatos de todas las señoras de ese lugar juntos. Debían ser una especie de droga para él, además de la emoción de molestarlo. Pero a punto de terminar un turno doble demasiado movidito (jodidos universitarios alegres de terminar su tortura y jodido aquel que les vendió fuegos artificiales) como para que la jefa de departamento lo mandara para allí. Y encima no podía contradecirla. Iba a tener una seria charla con Kuroko para mandar a su perro a clases de entrenamiento o clases de desintoxicación. Cinco veces en dos semanas, cada vez con más frecuencia y nadie había descubierto todavía como lo hacía. Ese perro debía llevar sangre ninja encima. Cuando llego a la escena del crimen, se encontró con una casa grande, de estilo tradicional. Porque encima el perro no podía conformarse con subirse encima del mismo árbol siempre, no… era tan chulo que no repetía truco. Y eso que era un cachorro, cuando esa bestia acabase de crecer no sabía lo que podría hacer. Mejor renunciaba a ese trabajo de una vez. Pico al timbre y espero a que salieran a abrirle la puerta, cuando se presento el rubio molesto. No podía creer su mala suerte cuando se encontró dentro de un sala a otras cuatro personas, entre ellas al gigante perezoso y a Kuroko. Otro de ellos lo conocía de vista, médico del hospital sino recodaba mal. ¿En serio era trabajo suyo bajar a un perro del árbol con tantas personas en buena forma por ahí? Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, en la que solo el rubio era inocente. Nadie podía fingir histeria tan bien, el resto tenían en su cara una mirada entre diversión y expectación que no podía dejar de temblar. No sabía en que se había metido, pero quería salir de esa casa lo antes posible. Fue guiado hacia el jardín, mientras a su vez era seguido por el sequito de curiosos. Y encima tendría que darles un espectáculo gratuito, lo que le faltaba. Sentía su ira aumentar por segundo, cuando alguien le trajo una escalera. Recochineo, eso era lo que era esto. ¿Por qué no subía el gigante?¿O cualquiera de los otros dos? Por no hablar de los otros dos jóvenes. Que una cosa era ayudar a una ancianita cuando no podía subirse a una escalera, pero el perro no estaba tan alto como para necesitar a un bombero, y menos cuando el gigante casi podía alcanzarlo sin más que subirse a una silla.

Toda su ira se difumino al enfrentarse al perro. Pobre criaturita, teniendo que vivir algo así, teniendo que salvar a un perro gamberro salido del infierno para atormentarlo por quinta vez.

\- Os dais cuenta de que lo podíais haber bajado vosotros mismos sin tener que llamar a los bomberos.

\- Kagami Taiga, ¿verdad? – nunca recordaba haber dado su nombre completo a nadie de ese grupo de raritos, lo que quedaba por saber era de donde lo había sacado ese terrorífico pelirrojo – Es labor de los bomberos proteger a los ciudadanos, ¿no es así?

"La labor de los bomberos el apagar fuegos y operaciones difíciles, y no hacer algo que podríais hacer perfectamente, jodidos vagos", quiso decir, pero la verdad no podía decidir que le acojonaba más, si el chucho o esa mirada penetrante. Que mierda de Hannibal Lecter o Anthony Hopkins con ese espécimen delante. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero llegado al segundo peldaño perdió el equilibrio. Demasiado trabajo y encima ahora se reirían esa panda de raros. "No puede pasar nada peor", nunca lo pienses, por que el cabrón de Murphy tiene razón. Y ese día Kagami lo descubrió. Durante un momento se sintió caer, hasta se encontró sujeto contra otro cuerpo. El instante de alivio que tuvo fue cortado cuando miro hacia abajo y vio esos brazos. Por que no conocía muchos hombres de esa estatura más o menos y con ese tono de piel. Pero podía ser otra persona, se dice que la esperanza es lo último de que pierde.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Joder… así se fue volando la esperanza, partida en pedazos por esa voz junto con ese:

\- Aomine-kun, menos mal que llegaste.

Mierda, lo que le faltaba, otro espectador para el grupo y la persona a la que menos quería ver después de lo que había pasado. Y ahora le vería hacer más el ridículo.

\- Pregunte que qué pasa aquí.

\- Kagami-kun esta rescatando a Nigou del árbol - contesto Kuroko como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Qué cojones hace tu perro subido a un árbol y como llego ahí? – por fin alguien lo preguntaba y todo lo que quería hacer era huir. De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que entrar en casa de uno de los amigos de Aomine para rescatar a su perro. Como que no habría casas con perros que hicieran eso. " _Es que no las hay_ " contesto su molesta voz interior.

\- Nigou ha estado subiendo a los árboles últimamente, te lo comente.

\- Pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo – por lo menos no era el único que lo había pensado.

\- Claro, porque iba a subir a mi perro a un árbol para reírme de ti, como que me hace falta eso – y golpe directo al orgullo y KO . Había que reconocer que el pequeño se sabía defender – Además estamos hablando de Nigou, si quiere subir a un árbol, subirá – No, eso no era tan fácil, no le valía que todos los presentes tuvieran caras de decir "totalmente cierto".

\- Vale, acepto eso – no, no lo aceptes tan fácilmente – Lo que no me explico que hace Kagami subido a una escalera en tu casa para rescatar a tu perro.

\- Llame a los bomberos.

\- Sabes que ese día bromeaba contigo cuando te lo dije ¿no? – con que toda la culpa era de Aomine, debería habérselo imaginado. La mayoría de las veces en las que había estado en ridículo últimamente habían tenido que ver casi siempre con él – además, no creo que sea labor de los bomberos venir a casa de una persona físicamente sana para subirse a una escalera – ¡por fin alguien estaba de acuerdo con él! – y menos que obliguéis a Kagami a acercarse a un perro así.

La mirada de incomprensión que siguió a la declaración de Aomine (sumada a la de "no me importa toda esta mierda" del gigante) le fue suficiente para adivinar que había disimulado bien las demás veces como para no hacer el ridículo. Aunque ahora le quedaba la duda de que iba toda esa mierda. Pero bueno, vivía mejor con la duda que con sacando el tema, le deban mala espina, no sabía lo que podían estar planeando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Aomine-kun? – y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y frenar lo que se avecinaba…

\- Porque tiene miedo a los perros – no pudo detener lo que al otro se le había escapado. ¿Pero como quería alguien que se concentrara lo suficiente como para pensar alguna escusa cuando tenía a Aomine abrazándole? – La última vez que hicimos un entrenamiento conjunto la policía y los bomberos con la unidad de recate…

\- ¡Aomine! Dejadlo, mejor subo, suéltame de una vez – si, su cuerpo todavía reaccionar si era capaz de volver a recordar lo que había pasado ese día. Pero no, las cosas con Aomine no podían salir tan bien.

\- Kagami, tranquilízate

\- ¡Ya estoy tranquilo! – No lo soltaba y tampoco podía hacer mucho por liberarse – Ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo.

\- ¿Para qué te caigas otra vez de una escalera de mano? – sí, ahora el jodido poli encima le estaba intentando tocar las narices.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y soltarme? – Si era poco lo que ya había pasado durante las últimas horas, encima tenía que estar en esta situación. En serio, de todas las personas delante de las que podía hacer el ridículo, tenía que ser Aomine el elegido por el destino. Porque no podía ser otro que no tuviera ese olor, esos asombrosos brazos y esa voz que parecía estar acariciándole todo el cuerpo. Porque no podía ser otra persona de la que no se sintiera tan atraído.

\- ¿Te recuerdo lo que paso la última vez? Era un cachorro de un mes y te abrazaste a mí durante casi media hora– No, por eso no iba a pasar de nuevo.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, no seas pesado – como que no había aguantado lo suficiente al correrse la historia por todos sus conocidos – ¡Y suéltame ya!

\- Cállate, no vas a subir, en todo caso lo haré yo – Se preparaba para enfrentarse a Aomine, era su trabajo y se negaba a quedar de manera más patética delante de la persona que le gustaba, cuando una voz le saco de esa discusión con un:

\- Aka-chin, el perro ya se bajo solo del árbol.

\- Atsushi, cállate, que estamos llegando a la parte interesante.

Y ahí estaba. El gigante no mentía. Sentado en el suelo, mirando lo que pasaba entre Aomine y él como quien mira una telenovela. Y al resto solo les faltaba sacar un bote de palomitas por lo que observaba. Hasta el rubio parecía por fin entendido el plan de los demás. Y él no quería pensar cuál era el plan, tenía la sensación en su estomago que no debería pensar sobre él, y sus instintos no solían fallarle. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Aomine, consiguió librarse de los brazos a su alrededor. Se negó a echar de menos esos brazos y ese cuerpo.

\- Como ya está todo solucionado, mejor me voy – y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- La próxima vez dile a otro que se ocupe de este trabajo, no tienes que hacerte el valiente en cosas tan pequeñas, te puedes terminar haciendo daño y no me gustaría – se negó también a buscar más significado del que podrían tener esas palabras – Vuelve de una vez a casa y descansa, mañana tienes el día libre, pasare a buscarte para jugar un rato – no, no, no… sin más significado.

Estaba ya cruzando la puerta de la entrada cuando una voz le sorprendió por detrás.

\- No creo que Nigou vuelva a subir, así que puedes estar tranquilo Kagami-kun.

\- De acuerdo – y por alguna razón creía en esas palabras.

Despidiéndose se dirigió a la central. Entrego las llaves del vehículo, se ducho, se cambio de ropa y cogió su coche para irse a casa. Solo en ese momento se permitió pensar en lo que había pasado las últimas horas. Mierda, iba a ver a Aomine al día siguiente. Y todavía podía notar su olor en su nariz. No creía que esa noche consiguiera dormir nada.


	2. Chapter 2

CARA B

Estaba tomando un descanso cuando Testu le llamo, algo sobre su perro subido a un árbol. Ya.. como que los perros podían escalar. Le dijo que llamará a los bomberos para que lo rescataran, acordándose de cierto individuo con pánico a los perros, ¿no sería gracioso de ver? Después le dijo a su amigo que se acercaría en un rato a la guardería donde trabajaba. Su capitán, Imayoshi, le había asignado el doloroso trabajo de hacer de publicista con esos enanos, hablándoles del trabajo de los policías y la importancia de respetar las reglas viales. Todavía no sabía que se le había metido en la cabeza a su capitán para que considerará que era la persona indicada para tratar con esos pequeños monstruos, aunque creía que era más por el placer sádico de verlo sufrir que otra cosa. Cuando llego al trabajo de Tetsu, ya se le había olvidado todo lo referente a la llamada. Aunque las miradas que su amigo le estuvo dando durante todo el día le dieron escalofríos.

Durante toda esa semana las cosas habían sido muy raras, recibiendo llamadas de sus amigos por distintas razones y my de improviso, a cada cual más estúpida, solo había que ver la de Tetsu para decirle que se tenía que reunir deprisa con Kise para que el destino se cumpla', ¿Qué destino ni qué…? Eso solo le importaba a Midorima. O la del propio Midorima diciéndole que le tenía que llevar dulces e Murasakibara "porque si", sin más… Vale que podía ser una de las personas más raras (o mejor dicho 'jodidamente raras') que conocía, pero eso ya era pasarse de la raya. Sea lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, tenía dos cosas claras, lo primero que le estaban tendiendo alguna clase de trampa y lo segundo que no iban a parar hasta conseguirlo. Estaba claro que tenía que haberse buscado otros amigos.

Sintió que el cepo se estaba cerrando sobre él el día que Akashi les mandó reunirse a todos en casa de Tetsu. Llegaba tarde, cuestiones de trabajo y de acojonar a adolescentes borrachos con fuegos artificiales demasiado potentes para su poco cerebro. No sabía cómo habían logrado entrar en la universidad si no sabían que no se podía colocar unas cajas de fuegos artificiales al lado del fuego dentro un antiguo aserradero en una zona de viejas fabricas hechas de madera. Cinco camiones de bomberos y más los servicios de emergencias por esa tontería, y encima los que habían salido heridos habían sido algunos bomberos. Había que joderse. Después de comprobar que el nombre de su bombero favorito no estaba entre los heridos, se duchó, cambió y se dirigió hacia la casa de su mejor amigo en su coche. Al llegar allí vio uno de los todo-terreno nuevos de los bomberos estacionados delante de la casa de su amigo, con lo que se apresuró a entrar y siguiendo el sonido de las voces se dirigió al jardín de su amigo. La sorpresa se registró en su mente unos segundos después de que si cuerpo reaccionará y con sus increíbles reflejos consiguiera coger al cuerpo del otro.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Aomine-kun, menos mal que llegaste – lo que agradecía de verdad. El único que podría ayudarlo a parte de él era Murasakibara y dudaba que este lo hubiera intentado ni siquiera. Y él se hubiera enfadado mucho si la persona que ahora estaba ahora en sus brazos se hubiera hecho daño por lo que parecía ser el plan de sus amigos.

\- Pregunte que qué pasa aquí.

\- Kagami-kun esta rescatando a Nigou del árbol – a esto solo le quedaba poner una cara de "¿perdón, que dices?". Solo hasta que subió la vista hacía el árbol y vio al perro de su mejor amigo subido en la rama. Hasta estaba moviendo el rabo feliz.

\- ¿Qué cojones hace tu perro subido a un árbol y como llego ahí? – vale que no sería la mejor pregunta para hacer, pero le parecía la más lógica.

\- Nigou ha estado subiendo a los árboles últimamente, te lo comente – se acordó ahora de la llamada telefónica de hacía un par de semanas… de la que se había olvidado por que nadie se lo volvió a comentar.

\- Pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo – como cualquier persona hubiera pensado.

\- Claro, porque iba a subir a mi perro a un árbol para reírme de ti, como que me hace falta eso – si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a los comentarios de Tetsu, ese comentario le hubiera dolido más – Además estamos hablando de Nigou, si quiere subir a un árbol, subirá.

\- Vale, acepto eso – Nigou superaba la inteligencia de los perros, de los gatos y la de algunos humanos – Lo que no me explico que hace Kagami subido a una escalera en tu casa para rescatar a tu perro.

\- Llame a los bomberos – mierda, se había tomado su comentario enserio. Solo podía imaginarse lo cabreado que estaba Kagami cuando lo sintió tensarse contra su cuerpo. Todavía más tenso de lo que había estado antes.

\- Sabes que ese día bromeaba contigo cuando te lo dije ¿no? – ahora que lo pensaba le había comentado a Nigou una de las veces que lo había sacado de paseo algo de que desearía que fuera un gato para tenderle una trampa a Kagami y poder verlo después de que lo empezará a evitar a partir del incidente del último encuentro de las fuerzas de seguridad – además, no creo que sea labor de los bomberos venir a casa de una persona físicamente sana para subirse a una escalera – cosa que lo estaba molestando bastante, ¿es que ninguno de sus tan inteligentes amigos lo había visto tensarse al acercarse al perro? – y menos que obliguéis a Kagami a acercarse a un perro así – solo faltaba que todas esas veces que lo habían llamado de urgencia hubieran tenido que ver con esto. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, seguramente habían tenido que ver con esto.

Observando a sus amigos se dio cuenta de que estos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Parecía que Kagami era mejor actor de lo que pensaba que era. Observo también la reacción de Kagami, era tan mono nervioso e intentando librarse como podía de su agarre. Lo malo y lo bueno era que sus cuerpos se estaban rozando juntos por todas partes. Que ganas tenía de tirarlo al suelo, mandar a sus amigos a la mierda y… sus planes se fueron a la mierda cuando Tetsu interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Aomine-kun? – y antes de que su cerebro volviera a tener toda la sangre que se había dirguidoa aotra parte importante de su anatomía confeso:

\- Porque tiene miedo a los perros – mierda, no quería dejar al otro en evidencia, aunque cuando Kagami se puso aún más rojo, más tenso y como diez veces más mono, no pudo evitar sacar su lado sádico– La última vez que hicimos un entrenamiento conjunto la policía y los bomberos con la unidad de recate…

\- ¡Aomine! Dejadlo, mejor subo, suéltame de una vez – ni que tuviera la intención de dejar saber a sus amigos lo adorable que podía ser el idiota del que estaba enamorado. Una cosa es que él se pudiera meter con él y otra que lo hicieran los demás. Los únicos que lo podían hacer a parte de él eran las personas que arriesgaban sus vidas con él y que al final lo respetaban.

\- Kagami, tranquilízate – ya veía la mirada de interés en alguno de sus amigos y eso era peligroso. Sobre todo con Murasakibara, el muy cabrón sabía conseguir lo que quería.

\- ¡Ya estoy tranquilo! – claro, se veía a simple vista – Ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo.

\- ¿Para qué te caigas otra vez de una escalera de mano? – sabía que la había jodido en el momento que noto el cabreo del otro. Idiota orgulloso que no sabía perder. Aunque eso era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de él.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y soltarme?.

\- ¿Te recuerdo lo que paso la última vez? Era un cachorro de un mes y te abrazaste a mí durante casi media hora– la mejor media hora de su vida, pudiéndolo tocar por todas partes, y tan descaradamente como pudo sin que al otro le importara, no importará lo despistado que pudiera ser él otro, siempre había límites de lo que podía tocar el culo a otro hombre antes de que se molestará.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, no seas pesado – que mono, se había puesto todavía más rojo– ¡Y suéltame ya! – eso sí que no, por muy orgulloso que fuero el otro, siempre había límites que había que poner.

\- Cállate, no vas a subir, en todo caso lo haré yo –como que iba a permitir que él otro se hiciera daño y más por culpa de algo como esto que podía impedir y que en parte era su culpa, pero todo se soluciono con un:

\- Aka-chin, el perro ya se bajo solo del árbol.

\- Atsushi, cállate, que estamos llegando a la parte interesante.

Tenía ganas de decirle algo a Nigou, como "estate un rato más en el árbol para que me pueda lucir ante el chico o tocar sus maravillosos pectorales por más tiempo", pero la verdad es que no quería ser tan egoísta, como el buen perrito que era, le había hecho un gran favor. Perdió su oportunidad de tener Kagami en sus brazos un rato más cuando este aprovecho a soltarse en un descuido, lastima.

\- Como ya está todo solucionado, mejor me voy – lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde no pudo evitar decir:

\- La próxima vez dile a otro que se ocupe de este trabajo, no tienes que hacerte el valiente en cosas tan pequeñas, te puedes terminar haciendo daño y no me gustaría – era tan denso que no entendería lo que quería decir, pero le seguiría repitiendo sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que le entraran en su pelirroja cabeza – Vuelve de una vez a casa y descansa, mañana tienes el día libre, pasare a buscarte para jugar un rato – al ver al otro asistir, una parte de su ser que estaba nerviosa, aunque no se mostrará para el exterior cedió.

\- No creo que Nigou vuelva a subir, así que puedes estar tranquilo Kagami-kun – mirando a Nigou lo descubrió mirándolo también con una mirada que solo podía describir como interrogativa. Sonriendo al perro, negó.

\- De acuerdo – con esto, por lo menos Kagami estaría más tranquilo.

Espero a que la puerta de entrada se cerrará y a oír arrancar el coche, solo en ese momento dio una mirada cuestionadora a sus amigos y una palmada en la cabeza al cachorro.

\- La próxima vez que salgamos de paseo te compraré lo que quieras- volviendo a los demás les dirigió su mejor mirada sardónica – supongo que ya habéis conseguido lo que queríais, ¿no? – se dirigió a la puerta cuando el comentario de uno de sus amigos le detuvo.

\- Bueno, por lo menos ahora me explico porque tenías este año el calendario de los bomberos en casa y porque le falta el mes de agosto, Aominecchi. No es que te culpe, está más para encender un fuego que para apagarlo.

Esto solo le valió a Kise uno de sus famosos gruñidos amenazantes. Había tenido sospechosos que se habían entregado y confesado hasta el más mínimo de los pecado que habían cometido en su más tierna infancia. Aunque sabía que con ese grupo de raros no iba a funcionar, pero por lo menos se sentía mejor. Y mañana jugaría con Kagami, si tenía suerte (y por alguna razón le dio la sensación de que la tendía) en más de un sentido…

Tal vez tenía suerte de tener los amigos que tenía. Les debía un buen favor, ahora les tendría que buscar pareja entre la gente que conocía… y si eso hacerles pasar un mal rato también.


End file.
